


Men of Honor

by KateKintail



Series: Avengers Assemble [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine’s away and our boys aren’t playing… though some others are…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a great Tony/Steve fic, I tried to get my head around it because I usually ship Steve/Logan. A helpful friend suggested that the solution was a three-way. Though I’m currently exploring that in another fic, this scene just popped out of my head instead.
> 
> Disclaimer: Goodness gracious, there’s no way I own these guys or make money from this!

“I have come to a conclusion,” Tony said, dramatically placed in the kitchen doorway with a towel around his shoulders to keep wet hair from dripping onto his bathrobe-clad shoulders and the tile floor.  
  
At the breakfast table, Steve looked up from his second bowl of cornflakes. “What’s that?” He was used to Tony’s frequent declarations and announcements. He might not have been the one to start the Avengers, but he was the most vocal about it. Plus, this was his place and what he said usually went, as long as it wasn’t mission-related.   
  
“Wolverine is a bastard.”  
  
Spoon poised in front of his face, Steve’s involuntary laugh sent cornflakes flying. He covered his mouth in surprise then rounded up the stray pieces of cereal. He deposited them in the trash can and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips on his way back to his seat at the table.  
  
“Oh, see? Now that isn’t helping at all. I’m going to have to take another cold shower if you don’t cut that out right now.”  
  
Steve checked himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just perched on a stool, eating breakfast. “Cut what out?”  
  
“ _That_.” Tony gestured to the entirety of Steve. “You’re so damn sexy. I can’t believe Logan took off again on one of his crusades and forbade us from sex while he was gone.”  
  
“Well, we did agree to it.”  
  
Tony ventured over to the fridge and extracted some eggs and vegetables for an omelet. “I know we did.” He paused in the middle of chopping up a half a green pepper. “Remind me again why we did?”  
  
“Because we care about him and we’re men of our word. Also, he threatened to withhold sex for the next two months.”  
  
“Oh yeah. That’s right.” And he added. “Such a bastard.” The ingredients sizzled in the frying pan, though he impatiently picked out veggies as they cooked. When he couldn’t wait any longer and the eggs looked pretty much done, he plopped the thing on a plate and sat down at the table across from Steve, instead of beside him, like usual. “So what kind of excitement do you have planned for today, Cap?”  
  
Steve shrugged. “Thought I’d give my bike a tune-up. Poor thing’s been through a lot lately. You?”  
  
“Guess I’ll go work in my lab. There’s some new shielding I’ve been working on that absorbs the energy for each hit, allowing me to ostensibly use the enemy’s attacks to keep my suit powered more effectively during a fight.”  
  
Steve grinned. “I can grab my shield and meet you down there in ten if you want someone to help you test it out.”  
  
The smile that lit Tony’s face lasted only a second. “I think the point is that I need to spend time away from you so I’m not tempted to jump you.”  
  
“Right,” Steve agreed. There was no telling when Logan was getting back; the man could be gone days or weeks at a time, and he wasn’t really the postcard-writing type. This time at least he’d said he was going up to Canada. He’d left the tower on his bike, but rumor had it he’d stopped by Xavier’s Institute and had ended up taking an X-Jet up there. Cyc had to be thrilled about that.  
  
Tony finished his breakfast and kissed Steve, who raised his head from the main page of the newspaper just in time. It wasn’t a quick goodbye kiss. It seemed like it should have been one, but it wasn’t. It was long and lingering, lips pressing far too hard, tongues making an appearance.   
  
It was Tony who pulled out of it, groaning. “I know he just left, but if he doesn’t get back soon, I’m personally going to Canada, tracking him down, and kicking his ass.”  
  
“Right there with you,” Steve agreed, a little out of breath.  
  
Tony headed out the kitchen by way of the side door, which lead to a grand living room. It was the shortest way to get to the elevators, but Tony closed the door as quickly as he had opened it. He turned, eyes wide. “Don’t go that way.”  
  
“What?” Steve’s first thought was that there was an attack going on—maybe Hydra’s goons had found a way in somehow and were threatening this somewhat awkward but nonetheless peaceful breakfast. But then he recognized the look in Tony’s eyes. And Steve smiled, amused. “Fuck.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Precisely.”  
  
Steve thought about who it could be. Thor had already come and gone, declaring his mission of going out to protect Midguard from evil-doers a bit too loudly; it was clear he was going to see Jane. Bruce was upstairs, but the Hulk didn’t exactly attract or welcome mates. He couldn’t think of anyone else who… “Oh.” Once he realized it, it seemed obvious. He had forgotten that they had just returned from the South American rain forests yesterday. “I caught them once.”  
  
“Really?” Tony seemed shocked still; it was a good look on him, for a change.  
  
“Yeah. They were making love right there in the sugar bowl. Janet said something to me later about how rolling around in the sugar was a natural aphrodisiac. But I really shouldn’t have to knock on a container in order to sweeten my morning coffee. I didn’t go near the sugar for weeks after that.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “It’s not Henry and Janet.”  
  
Steve thought again, going through a list of the Avengers and the other superheroes who frequently or even just occasionally joined the team in battle. He couldn’t come up with any other Avengers who had access to the building and might be there. “Then I give up. Who is it?”  
  
Tony just shook his head, unable to say. But he moved to block the door, standing in-between Steve and the doorknob.  
  
“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad. There aren’t that many of us. As long as it isn’t Logan hosting an orgy in there, I’m sure I’d be all right with it.”  
  
Tony didn’t move. “I’m think going to need to order new couches for that room. And a new sugar bowl as well, apparently.”  
  
Exasperated with Tony’s dramatics, Steve got up. He nudged the man aside easily and quietly opened the door a crack.  
  
There was Bucky, wearing his mask and a red shirt, unbuttoned to expose his chest. The shine of a condom caught the light and was the only other thing he could see Bucky wearing though, as Bucky thrust in and out, he could only see flashes of it. The man bent over the arm of the couch was Rick Jones. Rick wore a Bucky mask as well, along with the red gloves and belt with a star on the buckle.  
  
Steve stood there, stunned, staring at the two of them for almost a full minute. Then Tony pulled him out of the doorway and closed the door softly. “I told you not to go in there.”  
  
Steve closed his eyes. The image remained fixed in his mind. “I can’t ever un-see that.”  
  
“Sidekicks,” Tony said, shaking his head and putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“I’d forgotten they had access to the building. I didn’t think… oh my God, Tony.  _Bucky!_ ”  
  
“And Bucky,” Tony pointed out, slightly amused. “Kinda kinky. At least they’re doing it right.”  
  
Rick had taken over as Bucky under Captain America for a while, before the real Bucky’s return. He hadn’t been a replacement, because no one could really replace Bucky and the guilt had been overwhelming. But the two men looked a bit alike and Steve had enjoyed working with the guy and training him a bit. It wouldn’t be enough to stand up to the Hulk in a fight, but Rick had never really needed physical abilities to deal with the Hulk. Still, it was something to see both of them together like that. Steve scrubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes.  
  
“Hey, at least they’re getting some. We’re still stuck waiting for Wolverine…”  
  
“The bastard,” Steve finally agreed.


End file.
